1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice control device and voice recording control method capable of communication with a network together with processing of voice data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, so-called transcription (dictation) has been carried out in corporations, hospitals or the like, whereby a user records voice data using a voice recording device such as an IC recorder, this voice data file is played back by a typist, and the played back content is typed into a document while listening to the play back.
With a networked transcription system, it is possible upload voice data files that have been recorded with a voice recording device to a server device on a network. A typist's (transcriptionist's) PC (personal computer) is connected to this network, and transmission of voice data files to the typist is carried out by selecting a voice data file that has been uploaded to the server device and downloading to this PC. The typist plays back the voice data file that has been downloaded to their own PC, and creates text data using a text creation application such a word processor (called “transcription”).
An operation management system capable of unified management by instructing a task deadline to a typist and correlating task conditions, typist information, voice filename etc. when requesting this type of transcription, has been proposed (refer to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2010-49663 (hereafter referred to as “patent publication 1”)).
Also, recent voice recording devices have a wireless function such as WiFi installed, and are also capable of uploading voice data files with task commands to a server device. As a result, it becomes possible to transfer voice data from a voice recording device to a PC, and it is possible to carry out task condition confirmation and task requests from a PC via the network. If this type of method is used, then even in an environment where a PC can not be used (such as, when a physician carries out recording for a clinical examination using a voice recording device, such as when doing the rounds within a hospital or at the time of a clinical examination outside a hospital), for example, task condition confirmation and issuing task commands become possible.